


【隼丹尼】双倍爆炒

by hulaquan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, There are two Kurosaki Shun from different time
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: 只是一切都发生的太快了
Relationships: Kurosaki Shun/Dennis Mackfield





	【隼丹尼】双倍爆炒

**Author's Note:**

> 没写完  
> 有缘写后续（）

只是一切都发生得太突然了。  
房门从外打开的同一时间，丹尼斯正靠在床上的两层枕头上朝自己的后穴里插入第三根涂满润滑剂的手指——他的床伴对他总是耐心缺缺，即便是相约打炮也从来不参与前戏中重要的扩张；为了节省些时间，红发男人会在对方冲澡的时候把这些必不可少的事宜做完。  
他停下手上工作，瞥向卫生间，门缝透光，溅溅水声不绝于耳。他又看向看着门口背对自己站立的不速之客，一瞬间的惊恐令瞳孔骤然放大。  
怎么可能？  
丹尼斯的牙齿险些上下打起架，幸而他见过的离奇场面够多，尚且不会被突兀现身的某位吓到完全失去冷静。“呃……黑咲？”  
那人闻声回头，神情在顷刻间从惊讶转为盛怒，愤慨像炙热的岩浆从那双染着怒火的金绿色眼睛中喷薄欲出，眉头随着面部肌肉的绷紧拧成一团，“……你，你这混蛋怎么会在儿！”  
黑咲捏紧了拳头，大步流星地朝着床迈来。  
“等？等等？”  
这次丹尼斯才是真的慌了，他不知道黑咲为何会从门口出现，更不知道为什么对方会对自己怀有如此大的怒火。他匆匆地朝四下里看。大小有限的房间不可能为他提供蔽身之初，当下自己身上没有几件穿得齐整的衣服更是让他的境遇雪上加霜。面对来势汹汹速度极快的黑咲，他最终只得卷了半床被子裹住完全裸露的下半身，慌不择路地向床角后撤。  
“你他妈果然是装作昏迷好逃走，你真的以为自己逃得掉吗？！”被愤怒点燃的男人还是快丹尼斯一步，单膝着床，飞快地俯下身捉住了试图逃避的红发男人，左手不留余力地拽住后者浑身唯一一件衣服——白色衬衫——的衣领朝上猛地一提，右臂自后弧线前推，几乎带起一阵风。尚未完全明白目前情况的丹尼斯在脑中勾勒出紧捏的拳头落在自己正脸一瞬间的疼痛，情不自禁地将眼睛紧闭起来。  
一秒过去，两秒过去，那火辣辣的疼痛迟迟没有降临，拽住他衣领的力气却骤然消失。他按捺住快要跳出嗓子眼的心脏，眨了眨眼，却看到了一幕更匪夷所思的画面。  
有两个黑咲隼。  
如果丹尼斯刚才睁着眼睛，便会看到原本擒着他的黑咲隼在拳头击中目标前一刻被另一个黑咲隼从背后攥住小臂阻挡下来的场景。  
而现在，丹尼斯错愕地半张着嘴，亲眼见证了被阻拦的黑咲隼将紧拽自己衣领的左手松开后迅速捏成拳，曲在床上的左腿重新着地，借转身的动作发力，将重重的一击给予自己身后那人鼻梁上的过程。  
这一拳打得相当用力，上半身赤裸下半身着一条浴巾的黑咲隼甚至踉跄一步，不由自主地半低下头捂住了鼻子。  
丹尼斯用了半秒钟消化局面，见揍到人的黑咲隼还要朝上再补一拳的样子连忙大声喊起来：“等一下！黑咲！看一眼你揍的是谁！”  
“揍谁还有什么……”穿着骑乘决斗服装的黑咲的声音在受击的黑咲隼挪开手，抬起头来的瞬间戛然而止。后者的鼻下正在流血，而本就挽得很松的浴巾在他身体站直的瞬间罢了工，从臀部滑下，落在了房间的地板上。  
“……你他妈是谁？”衣着完好的黑咲隼向全裸的黑咲隼发出了声音都似乎在颤抖的质问。  
  
十五分钟后。  
“不可能。”揍人的黑咲否认时斩钉截铁，“我不完全相信时空交错之类的理论。但是剩下的谎话编出来就没打算让人相信。我永远不可能与麦克菲德那卑鄙小人混迹在一处。现在是，未来也是。”  
“而过去却曾经交合。”被揍的黑咲处理了流血的鼻子，又不动神色地把浴巾围回了腰间，坐在床边半是嘲讽地说道。  
揍人的黑咲再度皱起眉，“他说了什么？”  
没有机会穿好衣服只能继续裹着被子的丹尼斯只得讪笑两声。  
通过十分钟的交流，他们暂且掌握了情况，他、他认识的黑咲、正在参加友谊杯刚刚完成了第一轮比赛——对于他们两人来说应该算是过去——的黑咲，被关在了同一个房间里。为了简单的区分，丹尼斯将两人分别叫做过去的黑咲与未来的黑咲。房间里的气氛非常不妙，当丹尼斯发现过去的黑咲无法听到未来的黑咲言语，只能由自己来做传话筒的时候，事情变得更加糟糕了起来。  
比起丹尼斯，黑咲显然更愿意和未来的自己进行直接交流，奈何条件不允许。况且，这个时间点的黑咲对丹尼斯的信任度是负值，恐怕对转述的内容也打着一百二十分的戒心罢。  
“没什么，没什么。”丹尼斯笑得很勉强，而未来的黑咲看起来思考没有体谅自己的意思。  
这时候提他们在更早之前充满谬误的性事不是找死吗？  
“叛徒、恶棍、魔鬼，我不会与恶魔为伍。我已经在比赛中击败了那个学院奸细，他却以受伤为由逃跑。”过去的黑咲以眼为刀，似乎要剐开红发男人的皮肉，他把拳头捏得嘎吱响，“如果让我再见到他，我绝对不会手下留情。”  
丹尼斯露出为难的表情，“好吧，黑咲，现在我知道当时你是怎么想的了。如果揍我能解气的话，让你揍多少拳我都不会还手的。”  
过去的黑咲不可置信的眼神在红发男人的脸上扫视了两圈，嘴唇紧抿。  
“要怪就怪你自己过去干的混账事情。”未来的黑咲倒是习以为常，“‘我’听到你说这种话，根本不会相信。你如果是想现在讨好过去的我，我还是劝你别白费功夫。”  
丹尼斯叹了口气，视线依旧落在过去的黑咲身上，“关于未来，我无法告诉你更多。这个屋子里或许有某种机制，就算我想说关于学院的事情，你也会完全听不到我说的话。”  
这是事实。  
毕竟在丹尼斯试图证明自己是未来人的第一时间，过去的黑咲就要求说出琉璃的所在之处。结果正如前言，丹尼斯尝试打岔未果，只得在做过“透露未来是否会改变世界线”的心理斗争后冒险似地作出回答，最后说的每一个字都像传进了真空一般。  
“你根本不像麦克菲德。”过去的黑咲最终说出了这样一句话。  
“如果这么容易就被看破所有，可算不上魔术师了。”丹尼斯眨了眨眼睛。  
“但都很让人讨厌。”  
“确实。”未来的黑咲忽然附和。  
丹尼斯可没这么容易被打击，对于两个黑咲的共同评价，他不以为然地耸了耸肩，“那也没办法，这就是我。”  
“未来……”穿着骑乘决斗服的黑咲打量着未来的自己。未来的黑咲隼要更高一些，身上的肉多了不少，脸廓和眼眶四周看起来也有细微的不同，唯独金绿色的眼睛一模一样。“你，和你，是什么关系。”过去的黑咲在对面的两人之间端详，“到底。”  
“啊，只是互相解决生理需求的……熟人。”丹尼斯瞥了一眼自己熟知的那位黑咲隼脸上的表情，谨慎地挑选了用词。说到底，黑咲也从未明表过这种肉体关系有没有什么代名词，他想，即使在一切结束之后过了快三年，曾于自己结下深仇的心城青年也不会认可自己与他之间存在什么叫做友谊的东西吧。  
“你们……”过去的黑咲想问些什么，但是又像被自己的理智硬拽回去似地把问题顿在了一半。  
“今天本来是来打炮的。”丹尼斯索性豁出去，把对方想问又迟疑的问题直接答了出来。  
过去的黑咲肉眼可见地沉默了。  
“觉得无法理解。”未来的黑咲这样评价另一个自己，他从始至终都表现得很冷静，“即使已经经历过，我现在依然觉得不可思议。”  
这两年多发生的事情无法一言概之，即便是丹尼斯也没有料到自己的人生会走到现在这一步。无论是他还是黑咲都发生了意想不到的变化，尤其是如今的黑咲不再会把情绪直接写在脸上——这使得他们关系中原本掌握主导地位的丹尼斯失去了许多优势。  
“现在应该怎么做？”红发男人望着自己脱在不远处的卡其色裤子，“门打不开，窗户外也一片黑，我们都被困在这里……我还是先把衣服穿好。”  
“我去卫生间。”过去的黑咲自“和平”谈话开始便双手抱胸背倚墙面站着，这时忽然离了墙，迈步要走，“你们该干什么干什么。”  
这时候的黑咲还挺好猜，丹尼斯想，他已经预想到过去的黑咲隼在一次性接受了这些信息后会更想撇开他俩一个人待着。毕竟黑咲骨子里便不亲近他人，戒心重，这些特质在遭受了来自过去那个自己的欺骗后或许更加深了一层。  
就在他以为在终于减少了些负担能更专心地思考出去的办法时，未来的黑咲做了一件令他完全没有想到的事。  
赤裸着上身的黑咲拦下了另一个他，没等后者发出抗议之词就干脆地在他们三人身上分别指了一遍，随后竖起三个手指，拍了拍床。像是嫌其余二人反应太慢似地，他又做了个左手的食指穿过右手大拇指与食指搭成的圈的手势。  
……搞什么？  
  
一切都向着丹尼斯无法控制的方向一路狂奔。  
黑咲竟然真的有意接受三人行的提议，“你不是我认识的麦克菲德。只不过仅仅看到这张脸，就让我感到怒不可遏。”  
想要发泄，想要复仇，想要施与痛苦，丹尼斯能从他的脸上读出这些情绪。  
“但我不这么做，”他看了一眼未来的黑咲，“你允许我操……你的炮友，那正是我需要的。”  
丹尼斯开始做最后被证明无谓的挣扎，“哈啰，有人发现这里还有一个人没有发表意见吗，黑咲，以及黑咲？”  
“闭上你该死的嘴。”过去的黑咲忽地伸长手臂，把红发男人推倒，用小臂锁住后者的咽喉紧紧按在床榻上，听起来像是受伤的猛兽，“如果你来自未来，那么应该也有过去的记忆。你在被我操的时候淫叫得很放荡，不对吗。”  
躺在床上的丹尼斯迎面对上黑咲露着凶光却依旧漂亮得惊人的眼睛，脑海中的诸多念头交汇到一处：跑不掉了。  
“慢着，黑咲……我是说未来那个——救命，未来的黑咲，你介意我暂时喊你名字吗？隼？”  
喊名字显得他们好像很亲密似的。黑咲一向避讳情感的亲密，丹尼斯自然也不去踩这个雷区，毕竟对方基本也不会用名字称呼他。然而当下实在的情形实在太乱，曾经能把一切都使得游刃有余的前学院人不得已踏入了这个危险的区域。  
“只限今天。”隼依然坐在床边，好像床铺正中正在发生的事情干扰不到他自己一样。  
“黑咲……”解决了称呼的问题，丹尼斯情不自禁地呼出一口气，紧接着把精力集中在面前的黑咲身上，“……我记得，我记得。”更早一些的时候，因为被地下决斗场主人强灌了两杯酒而意识不清明的黑咲在宿舍间的走廊与丹尼斯偶遇，跌倒，在吱呀作响作响的旧木床上重叠身体。  
黑咲却不再发问，将对往事的追溯留在无声处。他撤走自己的手臂，将丹尼斯重新拽起来，脱下自己身上的骑乘决斗服，露出底下被汗水浸湿的短袖上衣与情况类似的短裤。接着他便挨着床沿站着，不动，不说话，只是用几乎能让所见之物烧灼的视线望着红色卷发的男人。  
丹尼斯感到自己的胃沉沉下坠，但身体已经动了起来。该死，这该死的习惯，该死的条件反射。他目前面对的黑咲与他熟识的黑咲在大体上还是同一个人，连性趣味都一直没有变过……即使对方不说话他也知道接下来应该怎么做。  
他直起身，摆脱了裹住自己的被子，又俯下身，手与膝盖并用地爬过去，将脸凑近黑咲的下腹。浓重的汗水味侵入他的呼吸，他以眼神征求过许可，小心翼翼地替对方脱下最后这两层衣物拉到膝盖。黑咲爬上床，顺势甩下裤子，分开膝盖坐在自己的后脚跟上，上半身以床头为支撑，伸手把丹尼斯的头按在了自己腿间。  
丹尼斯暗中吐舌，但还是毫不犹豫地将熟悉的柔软肉块含进了口中。汗水的咸味在他的舌尖漫开，雄性的气味更加浓厚。他灵活地运用着舌头与口腔内的肌肉，感受舌上性器逐渐增加的质量和体积。  
黑咲的分身很快醒了起来，温热的肉刃硬邦邦地戳在红发男人的嘴巴里。丹尼斯很快没法再只用嘴，正当他考虑要不要换个姿势，坐在自己的脚后跟上，方便用手握住对方的性器套弄时，他光裸的臀部挨了两下力气不算大的掌掴。  
“这里可是有三个人。”在他给黑咲口交时一直没出声的隼出现在背后，“把腿分开。”  
应付一个黑咲隼就够麻烦了，丹尼斯内心开始叫苦，虽然他本来就该想到三人行的过程中自己会吃不少苦头，甚至被两个黑咲同时摆弄……但是实际发生的时候还是让他感到全新的手足无措。  
红发男人过了好一会儿才意识到自己脑中有一部分意识正在为鲜少产生的失控感欣喜若狂。  
他现在似乎在扮演服从的一方，只得按着要求照做——即使这意味着他只能继续吃力地用手臂关节支撑上半身的重量。他把含着的肉块暂且吐出，咽了咽口水，将汗湿的右手心贴在黑咲的阴茎上，勉强把左手举起来，“麻烦把床头柜上的瓶子递给我……黑咲？”  
被拜托的人或许耽于丹尼斯的口活，多花了两秒才反应过来。总之，润滑剂很顺利地到了他手里。丹尼斯往手心倒了许多，并均匀地抹在眼前的茎身上。透明的水凝胶没有什么气味，与早些时候他的唾液不分你我地融为一体，令黑咲的性器看起来湿淋淋的。  
正当丹尼斯要进行下一步动作时，他感到自己右边的大腿被强有力的手拽住，双腿被分得更开。一只手拨开他臀瓣的同时，清凉的润滑剂沿着臀缝流向了扩张到一半后因难以预料的事态重新变回紧张状态的穴口。紧随其后的便是没有打过一声招呼便挤进去的两根手指。  
“啊，啊啊……”红发的男人呼吸一滞，背脊绷紧，情不自禁地呻吟，“怎么一下就……”  
就如同他对黑咲隼的性癖如数家珍，隼对丹尼斯浑身上下的开关也了如指掌。两根手指的进入只在一开始遇到了些阻力，由于丹尼斯配合地用深呼吸调整身体的舒展度，甬道也不再那么抗拒异物的侵入，反倒主动起来，急不可耐地像要把手指吞下去一般。  
就在这时，黑咲忽然俯身伸出手来摸了摸丹尼斯的胸口与后者身下的床铺。丹尼斯起初以为对方是想检查自己是否这么轻易便达到高潮并借机讽刺挖苦，嘴边要生出一二句抢占先机的俏皮话时，意外地感到自己腹部下多出两个枕头。他稍许不解地抬眼，却立刻被黑咲按下头去，滑溜溜的龟头蹭在他的脸颊上，留下一道亮晶晶的痕迹。  
黑咲这是觉得被冷落还是……？丹尼斯腹诽，但还是颇为识相地用实际行动谢过了这两个帮助他支撑身体的枕头，他伸出舌头，双手握住茎身套弄，大幅度地用舌苔摩擦敏感的顶端，辅以间断性的吞含吸吮。他的工作卓有成效，插在他发间的手指不断收紧便是一大力证，更不用说舌尖逐渐弥漫开的前液的味道。  
“看你挺累的。”隼错开了好一些时候才代自己解答，然而丹尼斯嘴里塞得太满，几乎没怎么听清身后的人在说什么。估算着穴道已经完全适应第三根手指的挪动，隼凭借记忆在甬道里曲起手指，成功击中了那甜蜜的一点。  
前列腺被触及的丹尼斯舒服地眼冒金星，膝盖间瞬时像被抽走了力量，腰部瘫在枕头上。他感到自己也硬得厉害，恐怕枕头上已经被他下身的分泌液弄湿了一块。即便如此，他还是尽职尽责地含着黑咲的硬挺——凭他丰富的经验来看，黑咲的分身已经硬到了极限，前列腺液的味道和卵囊的抽动也预示着深色头发的男人即将射精。那就再接再厉，他想，更加卖力地在茎身上撸动，用舌尖从系带到马眼旋转着吸舔饱满而涨红的龟头。  
觉察到茎身大幅度抽动的时候，丹尼斯的心中莫名腾起某种成就感，他正欲吐出对方的性器最后用手灵活地套弄两下时，黑咲挤开了他的手指，一只手扣着他的后脑勺，一只手扶着自己的阴茎一口气插进了他的口腔深处，一直顶到咽喉的位置。  
也不是没想过对方会这么做，丹尼斯的蓝色眼睛泌出生理性的泪水，只能说这时候的黑咲果然是最难应对的。从硬热肉棒射出的精液以不容小觑的力道冲刷着他的食道，也太多了，他只得皱着眉滚动喉结，顺从地把腥臭的液体喝下去，竭尽全力地用鼻子呼吸空气。  
射精持续了差不多二十秒，黑咲这才把自己稍微软下去的性器从丹尼斯的嘴中撤出。丹尼斯一解脱便单手掌着床咳嗽起来，内心不由得庆幸自己没有被呛死。黑咲没多理他，转过头从床头柜上扯了两张纸，把剩余的体液擦去。  
“歇够了吗？”正当丹尼斯考虑要不要向黑咲讨一张纸时，床上的另一个人耐不住寂寞地把他拽出了空想，“下一个是我。”

tbc


End file.
